


Snow Day

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod Secret Santa, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Snowball Fight, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Annabeth didn't expect to have as much fun in the snow as she did.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back writing in this fandom since forever! This was written for Belle (@fanaticfangirl2602) for the Demigod Secret Santa gift exchange. I hope you like it, and happy holidays!
> 
> [Edit: Backdated]
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On December 25th, Annabeth woke up to snow.

“Annabeth,” her brother whispered, shaking her shoulder.Annabeth made a small sound of discontent and snuggled deeper into her warm cocoon of blankets.

“Annabeth,” Malcolm said again, and then suddenly called, “The giants are attacking!”

Annabeth was awake in an instant, rolling out of bed and grabbing her drakon bone swords on the way.“Where?” she panted, flicking hair out of her eyes.Ever since Tartarus she was on edge, always alert, always ready to jump into action if needed.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Malcolm said mildly, giving her a small smile.

Annabeth scowled.“There aren’t any giants, are there?”Malcolm shook his head.

“I’m going back to bed,” Annabeth said with a severe frown, setting down her sword.“Don’t wake me up unless there’s an emergency, or I’ll start cutting off fingers.”

“Wow, Wise Girl, I knew you weren’t a morning person, but that sounds a little extreme even for you,” Percy said from the doorway.Annabeth whirled around to see him leaning against the doorframe of the Athena cabin with his arms crossed (probably with some difficulty, as the coat he was wearing was rather thick), cheeks flushed with cold and eyes shining with amusement.

“That’s why I was trying to get you up,” Malcolm told her.

Annabeth blushed a little.“Sorry,” she said.

Percy stomped to dislodge the snow from his  boots, and then stepped into the cabin and closed the door behind him.“Merry Christmas, Wise Girl,” Percy said with a crooked grin.

Annabeth crossed the cold floor of the cabin and gave her boyfriend a kiss, before punching him in the arm.“Merry Christmas to you too, Seaweed Brain,” she said.“What are you doing here so early?”

Percy chuckled.“It’s almost ten, Annabeth,” he said.

“I took the others to breakfast already,” Malcolm told her.“I know you were up late working on that project for Reyna, so I told the others to leave you alone and let you sleep.”

Annabeth smiled gratefully at her brother.“Thanks, Malcolm,” she said.

He nodded.“I’ll leave you two,” he said.“If Chiron asks, I had no idea that you were alone.”

“Got it,” Percy laughed, giving him two clumsy thumbs up through his woolen gloves.Malcolm nodded, and then shrugged on a jacket and slipped on shoes before leaving.

"So what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It snowed," Percy said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Yes, and?" Annabeth teased, grabbing a sweater and a pair of warm socks to wear.

Percy pouted at her.“C’mon, Wise Girl, obviously we have to go sledding,” he said.

Annabeth chuckled.“Are you seventeen, or seven?” she asked.

Percy gave her a crooked grin.“Are we talking mental age?”

Annabeth stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.“Alright, let’s go sledding,” she said.It would be nice to spend time with Percy without worrying about fighting, or duties, or prophecies, or danger. “Let me get dressed?”

“Of course,” Percy said.“I’ll wait outside.”

Annabeth smiled as her boyfriend’s back as he left, and then quickly changed out of pajamas and into warmer clothes.On the way out of her cabin she grabbed a jacket, shrugging it on as she stepped onto the porch, shivering slightly in the cold air.And then a snowball his her square in the face, freezing wet snow sliding down her neck and into the collar of her shirt.

Annabeth stood frozen for a moment, and then looked to the side where Percy was doubled over laughing.“Your face is priceless!” he called.

Annabeth wiped the snow off her face as her slow grin quickly turned into a smirk.“Oh, you’re on, Jackson,” she called, and then raced down the steps of the Athena Cabin in the direction of her boyfriend, bending to scoop up enough snow for a snowball on the way.Percy was still laughing when she pelted him with snowballs, one to the face and one to the chest.

“Oh, that’s how you want to play it?” Percy called as he dropped to the ground and rolled just in time to avoid Annabeth’s third snowball.“Take a man out when he’s defenseless?”

“Says one of the most decorated warriors at Camp Half-Blood?” Annabeth teased, dropping to her knees and gathering more snow to make snowballs even as Percy began to toss loose handfuls in her direction.“Is that how you thank the girl who saved your life?” she laughed when Percy gathered enough snow to make a snowball almost as big as her head.He heaved it at her, but it broke down in the air and was easy enough to dodge.

“Saved  _my_ life?” Percy repeated with a crooked grin, green eyes sparkling.

“There’s a reason I call you Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said breathlessly, scooping up snow and charging Percy to shove it in his face.“I save your life every time you step out of bed.”

“Agh!” Percy yelped when snow went down the front of his shirt.He playfully shoved Annabeth’s shoulder, and scooped up more snow to push up her sleeves.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Annabeth exclaimed, shrieking when her boyfriend pulled his gloves off and pressed his cold fingers to her cheek.She got one foot around his ankle and tripped him, but lost her balance in the process and fell on top of him.They began to wrestle, trying to shove snow down the backs of one another’s coats, until Annabeth finally managed to gain the upper hand and pinned Percy with one knee pressed against his chest and both hands holding his wrists down.

“Alright, alright, I surrender,” Percy laughed, and Annabeth leaned down to give him a quick kiss before letting him go.

“What, snow doesn’t have enough water to help you?” she teased.

Percy shrugged.“I guess not,” he replied, and then rolled on his side and leaned up to give her another kiss.“Sledding?” he suggested, lips cool against hers.“Can we call a truce to our epic battle?”

“A truce?” Annabeth said in mock surprise, getting to her feet and offering him a hand.“I thought you surrendered!”She tried to brush the snow off her jeans as best she could as Percy got to his feet, wiping snow off his face.

“Yeah, yeah, fair enough,” Percy chuckled.

“Do you even have a sled?” Annabeth asked as they trudged together in the direction of the steepest hill in Camp Half-Blood, one of the hills that grew strawberries in the summer.

“Well, no,” Percy admitted.“You’re a daughter of Athena, I kind of assumed you could figure something out.”

Annabeth raised one eyebrow.“Sweeping generalizations aside, there might be sleds in the Big House,” she said.“This is a camp for kids and teenagers, after all, and some of the year rounders are younger.”

“Good idea, let’s check,” Percy agreed, and they changed their direction to walk up to the Big House.Although it wasn’t ridiculously cold outside like it could get sometimes in the dead of winter, Annabeth still breathed a sigh of relief when she and Percy stepped inside and warm air washed over them.

“Look what the Nemean Lion dragged in,” Dionysus sneered from by the fire in the sitting room, where he was playing pinochle with Chiron.

Percy made a face at the god, and Annabeth ignored him completely as she asked, “Chiron, are there any sleds?”

“In the attic,” Chiron said with a teasing smile. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a cupboard next to the stairs,” Chiron said with a chuckle.“I’m surprised you didn’t know that, Annabeth, with how long you’ve been here.”

Annabeth shrugged.“I was a bit more concerned with training to fight, or trying to figure out the Great Prophecy,” she said.

“Well, now we can relive the childhood memories you apparently missed out on,” Percy said with a small smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.“Thanks, Chiron.”The centaur, dipped his chin in acknowledgement, and then turned his attention back to his game.

“Come on,” Percy said cheerfully, all but dragging Annabeth to the closet where the sleds were stored in excitement.“I didn’t sled too much as a kid either,” he admitted.“It’s kind of hard, living in Manhattan.There are one or two hills in Central Park, sure, but it’s just not the same.”

“We can both make lasting memories,” Annabeth laughed, opening the door to the closet to reveal several dusty sleds.

“Awesome!” Percy exclaimed, grabbing them two toboggans.“Ready?”

“Sure,” Annabeth said with a small laugh, more than a little amused by her boyfriend’s adorable enthusiasm, and took the sled he offered her.

“Race you,” Percy said very seriously, and then turned on his heel and ran out the door.

“Oh, you rat!” Annabeth shouted cheerfully and took off running after him, feeling a lot more relaxed than she had in a while.After the stress of being one of the Seven, fighting in the Giant War, surviving Tartarus, it was nice to be able to let loose and act like a kid again.

Predictably, despite his bluster, Percy had waited for Annabeth at the top of the hill, and as soon as he caught sight of her his face broke into a wide grin.“Hey, there you are,” he said, reaching out to take her hand.“Ready to go?We can do it together.”

Annabeth smiled, lacing their fingers together.“Let’s go,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Percabeth, so hopefully it was alright :) Thanks for reading, feel free to comment/ask questions if you have any, and have a lovely day, dear reader!


End file.
